1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin feeding device, which separates coins of multiple denominations that are different in diameter in a one by one procedure and specifically assures that only one coin is properly delivered at a time to the next process.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that the coins can be hooked by a pin fixed on an upper surface of a rotating selector disk, and the coins are thereby separated one by one, and are delivered to a transfer device of the next process, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 8-171666.
It is also conventional technology that coins can be received one by one on a fan-shaped or arc-shaped indentation concave portion which is opened on an upper peripheral face side of a rotating disk. The coins can be delivered to a transfer device for further processing, see Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Application No. 57-50776.
However, problems may exist in that extraneous coins can also be carried by the rotations of the rotary disk through a coin storage bowl